One Month
by julia3132
Summary: Seblaine Week 2019 Day 1: Accidental Marriage Sebastian Smythe goes to a remote village on the other side of the planet to interview Blaine Anderson, #1 movie star in the world and UN Goodwill Ambassador. Blaine wasn't expecting him but was expecting his fiancée for a visit. What happens when the village inhabitants don't realize the difference?


**Summary:** Sebastian Smythe goes to a remote village on the other side of the planet to interview Blaine Anderson, #1 movie star in the world and UN Goodwill Ambassador. Blaine wasn't expecting him but was expecting his fiancée for a visit. What happens when the village inhabitants don't realize the difference?

**Notes**: **Seblaine Week 2019 Day 1: Accidental Marriage**

**I like to use Seblaine Weeks to go outside my comfort zone. This is over 5000 words. My comfort zone is 3500. You wouldn't believe the anxiety I had over this.**

* * *

"Explain to me again why I'm doing this?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, annoyed hearing Sebastian's question for the hundredth time. "You're the one who's unhappy being a wildly popular YouTube personality and Social Media influencer. You're the one who wants to be a quote/unquote real journalist. This is an interview with Blaine Fucking Anderson, the notoriously private number one movie star in the world. It's an impossible get, yet I, your brilliant manager and amazing best friend made it happen. By the way, I had to pull a lot of strings so don't fuck this up. You won't get another chance."

"Yes, yes, and I promise I won't fuck it up…but Africa?"

"I told you, he's doing his UN Goodwill Ambassador thing…digging wells or planting corn or some other do-gooder shit. That's the article the studio wants not the acting."

Sebastian zipped his camera bag then made one last look around his room to make sure he had everything. "I still can't believe the studio agreed to let me write this. I rip Anderson's movies on my channel."

"Like I said, I pulled A LOT of strings." Hunter checked the list of things Sebastian had to do prior to leaving. There was only one more. "Did you finish the Burn Festival video?"

Burn was a huge 3-day music festival Sebastian had been promoting on the music side of his channel and through his social media. He hated leaving during the final push but he couldn't pass on this opportunity. "I sent it to your inbox. Come on, let's get to the airport before I change my mind. I can do anything for one month. Right?"

"That's the spirit. Oh, I almost forgot." Hunter handed him an envelope with Blaine's name on. "You need to give that to him and they were pretty insistent you do it right away."

After 33 hours of flights and an extremely bumpy ride in the back of a supply truck, Sebastian was finally at his destination. He jumped down, stretched and got a good look at his surroundings. Remote didn't begin to describe it. With the exception of a couple dozen thatch style houses, there was nothing manmade anywhere he could see.

"Hello. Are you new?" Sebastian recognized the voice but not the speaker. There was no way this guy was the dapper-dreamboat Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson wouldn't wear cargo shorts and an AC/DC t-shirt, or have glasses and a beard. And he definitely wouldn't have a man-bun.

"No. My name is Seb…"

"I know who you are, Sebastian. I was just messing with you. Hi, I'm Blaine."

Sebastian gave himself a mental high-five for his ability to shake Blaine's hand despite his state of complete shock. "You know who I am?"

"Yeah, my agent, Santana, has your photo on a dartboard in her office. A lot of so-called critics don't like my movies but you have a particular way with words that pisses her off."

Shit! "Um…"

"Relax, Sebastian" Blaine's laugh and smile instantly broke the tension. "But, seriously. What are you doing here?"

"The studio sent me to do an article on your work for the UN." He dug into his bag to find the paperwork they sent with him. "Don't worry. I'm an actual journalist. Degree from UCLA and everything. The YouTube/social media stuff sort of just happened."

"I understand. I always thought I'd be the lead singer of a cover band. I answered the open call for the _West Side Story_ remake because I needed a job to pay rent. I was hoping to maybe be a Shark or Jet but surprise…Tony. The rest is history." Blaine handed back the article's prospective then began to look around. It was clear something was wrong. "Were you the only person they picked up?"

"Yeah, were you expecting someone else?"

"I…"

"Hold on! I was given a letter for you. Maybe something came up."

When Blaine open the letter, his face couldn't mask his disappointment but he reigned it in when a woman and who Sebastian guessed was her daughter joined them. "Sebastian, this is Zuri and her daughter Makena. Zuri acts as my translator."

"Your speaking is much better, Blaine. Good to meet you Sebastian but your name will be hard for many to say. I see why Blaine never used it."

Huh? He'd ask about that last comment later. Sebastian smiled down at Makena, who was half hiding behind her mother. It gave him an idea. "I have a niece about her age who calls me Bas. Would that work?"

When the little girl answered with a resounding Bas, they had their answer. "You have to be careful around this Munchkin" Blaine told him. "She may not say much but she catches on to most of what I say, especially the swear words." One of the guys delivering supplies came toward them with boxes marked specifically for Blaine. "Zuri, can you and Makena show this kind man and Sebastian to my makao. Sebastian…Bas, I'll help you get settled but first I have to take care of something."

The makao turned out to be where Blaine lived. After the boxes were delivered, Zuri showed him the basin so he could get washed up before Blaine returned. As she was leaving he remembered an earlier question. "What did you mean when you said Blaine never used my name?"

"He only called you his boyfriend. Find us if you want for something."

Say what?!

Sebastian sat on a pillow on the floor and tried to collect himself. This is not what he signed up for.

It was Blaine's return that brought him out of his thoughts. "Bas, are you alright?"

"Why does Zuri think I'm your boyfriend?"

Blaine let out a grunt of frustration then went about unpacking his supplies. "As you could probably tell, this isn't the most progressive society but the Elders were briefed on the fact I'm gay. The person I was expecting was my fiancée. He was supposed to come spend my final month here with me to see the work I've been doing. When I asked the Elders permission for him to come, I used the term boyfriend because fiancée is gender neutral and there's no gender reference for the name Kurt. When he arrived, I didn't want it to be a surprise to anyone _he_ was a _he_. It didn't occur to me I never used his name. This is such a fucking mess."

"At some point we're going to discuss how the #1 movie star in the world has been able to keep a secret fiancée. But, why is this a fucking mess? Tell everyone the truth and when this Kurt guy gets here…"

"That's just it. The letter you gave me was a Dear John letter."

Out of all the other worldly events Sebastian had experienced on this journey, that was the most mind-blowing. "You? You, Blaine Fucking Anderson, got a Dear John letter?"

"Yup! Ah, finally!" Blaine's tone turned from hurt/angry to joyful as he pulled a package of razors from a box. "They forgot them on the last truck. I'll be right back." He was gone about 10 minutes before returning with a pot of hot water. "I had arranged with Zuri for Kurt and I to have dinner tonight in here for you know…privacy. It should be here soon."

"Ok" Before he could say anything else, Blaine pulled off his shirt and…Hello abs! Focus Smythe! "There's a lot going on here and I don't know if it's because I'm exhausted or just a cynic by nature but you don't seem to broken up over this Kurt guy."

"I was devastated until I got to the end of the letter where he said he wanted my Malibu beach house and $100,000 a month for 10 years or he'd write a tell-all book. My life is pretty boring but knowing Kurt, he'd spice it up."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Yup! That's what I had to take care of earlier. The supply truck had a satellite phone so I called Santana and my brother Cooper who has my power-of-attorney. It was like Christmas morning when I told them they could do their worst to him."

"Wow, I'm impressed but, question. Why are we having your privacy dinner and not out there explaining things?"

"I've got a proposition for you."

Blaine left it there and began to shave. Sebastian decided to do the same, not knowing when he'd get another chance. He also found his own glasses and took out a pen and paper. Hunter thought he was crazy to pack as much as he did but no electricity meant no computer.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked when he saw Sebastian jotting down notes.

"I wanted to get my initial impressions of the village on paper before it gets dark. Don't worry, I'm here to write about your work, not your personal life. Becoming a respected journalist is important to me, Blaine. I'm not going to fuck this up. You can trust…" Sebastian stopped speaking when Zuri, Makena and a couple of other women arrived with their meal. Once it was laid out, Zuri smiled and said she'd see them in the morning. "She wasn't subtle at all."

"That's what I want to talk to you about but let's eat first."

The meal was simple but one of the most delicious Sebastian had ever tasted. However, he wasn't ready to know what animal provided the meat. Blaine just sat and watched him eat. It didn't take long for that to become old. "Just tell me your proposition."

Blaine let his hair down (damn, that's a lot of curls) then pulled it back again, obviously a nervous habit. "Everyone is so excited you're…my boyfriend is here. It's a huge thing, Bas. Think of it, these people are accepting of a relationship between two men. I don't want to ruin the progress that represents. So, I'm asking, would you be my boyfriend for the next month? Not my real…"

"No, no, I understand." Actually, he didn't. Blaine Fucking Anderson wanted him to pretend to be his boyfriend? Oh, what the hell. "I would be happy to be your pretend boyfriend for one month."

Blaine got up, went to one of the supply boxes and pulled out 2 bottles of champagne. "We should probably get to know each other better."

The next morning, at least he assumed it was the next morning, Sebastian knew he was awake but only in the _I can hear what's going on around me_ way. His head hurt…bad. His body felt heavy and it was too much effort to move. How much champagne did he and Blaine…

Oh Shit!

He forced himself to open his eyes only to be met with a mass of brown curls.

Oh Shit!

"Blaine…Blaine…wake up."

"No" he answered, then snuggled in closer. "Comfy."

"Glad to hear it but I really think we should discuss the fact we had sex last night."

That woke him up. "Oh shit!"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but later. We need to get moving." When Blaine sat up, his wince gave them both a better idea of what happened. "The way the sun is coming in means it's late morning and I wanted to have the supplies for the new well unpacked by now."

Despite how they felt, the two of them were able to pull themselves together quickly. Blaine told Sebastian to grab a voice recorder and his camera because the new well was one of the focuses of his trip. He was explaining what the day would entail when he opened the door.

_*cheers and applause*_

"Blaine, what's going on?"

"I don't know but it looks like the entire village is here. Zuri…"

The woman ran to them, hugging Blaine then Sebastian. "Congratulations on your marriage."

"Our what?!"

"Marriage. The Elders say who are they to question any union blessed by our ancestors and your God Oh. This celebration is for you."

"Um, thank you and we will join you in a minute. First, I need to talk to my husband." Once she was out of ear-shot, Blaine turned to Sebastian. "I did not do this on purpose."

"So, you're saying we got married by accident?"

"Kind of. Marriage ceremonies here are similar to ours but I think she talking about how in the past, marriages were arranged between tribes. The potential bride and groom would be put in a hut together to ask their ancestors if it was a good match. They must have assumed that was my plan when I asked for a night of privacy. If the ancestors approved our marriage…"

"Then who are the Elders to question it." Sebastian looked past Blaine at the people preparing what was going to be a large celebration. "They really are happy for us. I guess I can be your husband but I want to write a book about it. Fiction, Blaine, fiction. Although, no one is going to believe this shit is real."

"You're right" Blaine went up on his toes and kissed him, earning a cheer from the crowd. "You're sure?"

"Yes, but what was Zuri talking about when she said our God Oh?"

Blaine turned 13 different shades of red which Sebastian immediately determined was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "She probably meant _Oh God_. I can be loud…"

"They heard us having sex?" Blaine hit the 14th red shade but Sebastian just laughed. "We'll have to watch that next time.

They celebrated well into the night with food, dancing and music. Sebastian was surprised when Blaine brought out an acoustic guitar he hadn't noticed the day before. He had always loved Blaine's voice but considered it a guilty pleasure. And if he was honest, he liked most of Blaine's movies but trashing them got him hits and likes.

The next day it was back to work and there was a lot of work Blaine wanted to finish before leaving…the well, irrigation for crops, several new maoko, repairs on others and a communal building. More than once during the first week, Sebastian realized he hadn't taken any notes because he was too busy helping. Fortunately, he had hundreds of pictures he could reference. There were also a few that would never be seen by anyone but him.

His favorite was Blaine teaching Makena to play guitar. There were actually several of them, but this one was special. Blaine was looking at the camera with a smile Sebastian had begun to believe was reserved for him. Then again, Blaine was an actor and the two of them had easily fell into their married routine.

Perhaps a little too easily.

At the end of the week, they were cuddled in bed after another long day. They hadn't had sex again but had spent every night like this. Sebastian was already addicted to running his fingers through Blaine's curls, which kind of scared him. He could tell Blaine was about to doze off but there was something bothering him and he finally found the courage to ask. "Blaine, you haven't mentioned Kurt since that first day. Are you ok with what went down?"

"I'm not ok with him trying to blackmail me, but I don't think that's what you're asking. I think I miss the idea of Kurt but when I look back, we were really wrong for each other. He was constantly whining about wanting to go to parties and red carpets and fashion shows."

"But that's not you. You love your privacy."

"I know and, in the beginning, Kurt was fine with it. At least he pretended to be. When he was here, I was going to tell him I was ready to try. He could plan a big party to announce our engagement, invite all the social media influencers he wanted. That's his dream job. You're actually one of his favorites."

"It's not what it's cracked up to be. After I'm done helping to promote the Burn Music Festival, I plan on quitting."

"I've heard of Burn. A lot of great bands are scheduled."

"You could come. I mean, I could get you in."

"Thanks, but no." Sebastian flinched but Blaine pulled him back. "I'm not just private, Bas. I have social anxiety. I can do small crowds but large ones…I can't."

"Then how the hell did you go to your premiers? Or the Oscars?"

"You know that woman I always go with who everyone thinks is my mom? She's my therapist. It's why I couldn't do all those things Kurt wanted to do."

"Yet you were willing to try?"

"I was but…" Blaine paused and Sebastian could tell he was finding the right words. "I have felt more at home here on the other side of the world, accidentally married to you, than I ever did in the years I was with Kurt."

Blaine's words weren't right. They were perfect.

The next week was almost a repeat of the last until the day the supply truck arrived. Sebastian helped put away the new building supplies while Blaine put in a call to Santana. He said it was to verify his flight in 2 weeks but he also wanted to surprise Sebastian by arranging for them to fly back to LA together. When Santana didn't go off and ask 100 questions when he mentioned Sebastian, he knew something was going on.

Sebastian was spinning Makena and some of the other children when he saw Blaine running toward him. He put down the little boy who had been sitting on his shoulders just in time for Blaine pull him into a full-on kiss. While they had shared kisses to keep up their _marriage,_ they had been nothing like this.

"Blai…"

"I got it, Bas. OhmygodohmygodIcan'tbelieveIcan'tbelievethis…"

Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulders and held firm. "Breathe, Blaine." He (and the 7 kids still with them) began to breathe in and out until Blaine copied the motion. "Ok, slowly this time."

"When we get back to LA, I'm only staying for a week then I have to go to Toronto for 8 weeks."

"8 weeks? For a movie, I assume? That's not a lot of time for a shoot."

"My character is only being introduced in this movie but will play a much bigger role after that."

Blaine was beginning to bounce so Sebastian knew it had to be big. "Would I know this role?"

"Maybe"

"Can I at least get a first name?"

Blaine smiled and wiggled his eyebrows "Dick"

It took less than 30 seconds for Sebastian to figure it out "Dick? Dick Grayson? As in Robin…Oh my god, they're doing the story line where Bruce Wayne dies and Robin becomes Batman. You're Batman?"

"You're a comic nerd?"

"Obviously. Answer my question."

"Yes, I'm Batman."

Sebastian picked him up and began spinning him like he had done with the children earlier. Minutes later the men found themselves on the ground with those very children crawling all over them. They had no idea what was going on, but Blaine and Sebastian were happy so they were happy.

Three days before they were due to leave, the UN Supervisor for the entire mission in Africa came with a few other men to help wrap the projects Blaine (and Sebastian) had been working on. Having a huge star like Blaine do work like this was unheard of. The fact he didn't want publicity for it…well, there was no words for that.

Blaine had gotten word to him about his accidental marriage to Sebastian but seeing it in action was breathtaking. The villagers treated them like any other couple. The looks, touches and kisses fazed no one, not even the couple in question. Maybe because he was an outsider, he could see Blaine and Sebastian were far past pretending. Those two men where head-over-heels in love.

With the Supervisor's arrival, Blaine got some news he was waiting for. He went to the makao and found Sebastian organizing the hundreds of pages of notes he could use for his article. Fortunately, he was so involved, he didn't hear Blaine come from behind him and cover his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Chris Evans? No, Sebastian Stan, Jeremy Renner…"

Blaine smacked the back of his head before sitting next to him. "I thought you said you were a comic nerd. They're all Marvel."

"I know. I was just naming hot actors who look good in tight super-hero outfits. So, what's up?"

"Here" Sebastian began to look over the papers Blaine handed him but evidently he wasn't going fast enough. "I had Santana contact your friend Hunter and they were able to change our flights so we can not only fly back to LA at the same time but we're sitting next to each other."

Sebastian stared at him in disbelief, but not for the reason Blaine thought he would. "You told Santana I was here? The woman who throws darts at my face?"

"She's been in a good mood, what with tormenting Kurt and my getting Batman. And she likes your friend Hunter."

"I don't know if that's a good thing."

Later that night, Sebastian sat next to the bed, watching Blaine sleep. The glow from a lantern framed his face beautifully. Damn, he was gorgeous with his curls every which way and his long lashes fanned perfectly.

He reached for one of his ever-present note pads but instead of writing he began to draw.

"Whatcha doing?" Blaine asked without bothering to open his eyes.

"Drawing"

"What?"

"You"

The last response was enough to get Blaine to sit up. "Let me see." Sebastian reluctantly handed it over but Blaine didn't understand why. "It's beautiful, Bas, but…"

"No buts. It's how I see you. Not movie star you…you, Blaine."

There were 1,000 words never said holding them back. They knew life changed the minute they stepped off the plane in LA. "Bas, no matter what happens, this, you, will always be home to me."

"But in 2 days I stop being Bas. I'll be Sebastian again and you'll be Blaine Fucking Anderson."

The next day was a big celebration to dedicate the new communal building and say goodbye to Blaine and Sebastian. They were presented with several gifts by the Elders but what touched Blaine the most was when Sebastian lead the children in a completely butchered version of the Batman theme.

On the last night they made love for the first time since their "marriage", then held on to each other until the sun came up and it was time to go. They both knew it was over.

Until…

_We are on our final approach into LAX. The weather is…_

"I want to try."

Blaine turned to Sebastian to see a look of hope (and sheer terror) across his face "Try?"

"You and me. Together. In LA."

"But I go to Toronto next week."

"Phone, Skype, Text. We are back in the world of technology."

"I just got out of a relationship where I was absent a lot of the time, remember? It failed spectacularly."

"But I'm not an asshole. Ok, Sebastian Smythe is kind of an asshole but I wouldn't be with you."

"Well…" Blaine put his hand on his chin like he had to think about it. "Are you going to stop talking crap about my movies?"

"Are you going to stop making crap movies?"

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the Captain asks you remain in your seats. We have business to take care of when we reach the gate_

"I wonder what's going on?"

Before Blaine could respond, a flight attendant was at their seats. "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Smythe when the plane stops, we need you to gather your bags and come with us."

"Why?"

"I don't know"

Blaine put his hand on Sebastian's arm. "It's fine, Bas. It's happened before. The paparazzi probably found out I'm back. Santana usually just arranges a room for me to wait in until she can get a security team together."

It played out like Blaine said except when they reached the room, Santana wasn't alone. "Hunter, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry but there are federal agents waiting in the next room with a warrant for your arrest." Blaine caught Sebastian as his knees buckled and helped him to a chair. "The entire Burn Festival was a giant scam. Ricky has been pocketing the money, only doing enough to keep the illusion alive."

"So, why are the feds here for me?"

"The Son of a bitch has been setting you up to take the fall all along and you being out of the country when the shit hit the fan…"

"But he was interviewing me in Africa." Blaine got up and headed toward the door. "Where are the agents? I'll talk to them and clear this up."

"You can't, Blainers." As hard as Santana could be, watching this broke her heart. The few times she spoke to Blaine since Sebastian entered his life, she could tell he was happy. Really happy.

"Why not?"

Sebastian answered for her. "Because a scandal like this would cost you everything…your image, your reputation. Batman."

"But I'd have you." When Sebastian wouldn't look at him, Blaine began to shake his head. "No. No! You said you wanted to try."

"I did, more than anything. Goodbye, Blaine."

**4 Months Later**

Sebastian unfolded the well-worn piece of paper. He probably shouldn't keep it in his wallet but this way it was always with him.

"Dude! You're missing your own party!" Hunter called out, walking toward him with a glass of champagne. "There's 200 of LA's most beautiful out on that rooftop celebrating the feds getting their heads out of their asses and dropping all charges against you." He stopped when he saw what Sebastian had in his hands. "Why don't you call Blaine instead of pining over that drawing? He's back in LA."

"Doesn't matter. He's with that blond guy now. They were photographed all over Toronto together."

Hunter knew better, but what fun would it be to tell him? "At least come watch me win the bet. My performer is going to blow everyone else out of the water."

The party had been Sebastian's idea as a way to raise money to repay the vendors from the Burn Festival, some of who lost their life savings. 25 so-called influencers (including Sebastian) had been paid $100,000 each to send a few tweets about the festival. Knowing none of them would give back to money willingly, Hunter came up with the bet. Each of the 25 had to bring a mystery guest to perform at the party. Whoever brought the person considered the best performer keeps their $100,000. Everyone else had to give it back.

The other 24 accepted the bet. Again, not that they wanted to give back the money but wanted to prove they could bring in the biggest name.

Back on the rooftop, Sebastian substituted his champagne for scotch. Yes, it was his idea but he hated every minute of this. All he could think of was how much good the money he was spending on this party would do back in Africa.

Damn you, Blaine.

"Alright, everyone. All eyes on me." Hunter yelled from the stage while taking the microphone off the stand. "I will admit, some of you really stepped up your game tonight. Although, Khloe, Kendall, bringing your brother-in-law was cheating, even if he is Kanye West. And Sophie, the same goes for your husband. Rest of you, nice try but get your American Express Blacks ready because, I, Hunter Clarington, present Blaine Fucking Anderson!"

The gasp from the crowd covered the sound of Sebastian's glass crashing to the floor.

_Another summer day  
Is come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I want to go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just want to go home  
Oh I miss you, you know_

Sebastian was so mesmerized he hadn't noticed Santana next to him. "Hunt says you're acting like a jealous bitch over the blond Blaine's been photographed with. Sebastian Smythe, let me introduce you to Sam Evans, Blaine's best friend since high school."

He should have gotten whiplash as fast as his head turned. "You're Sam? The guy he formed the superheroes club with?"

"That's me. Good to meet you, Dude."

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
_

Sebastian began walking toward the stage and, even though they had no idea what was going on, everyone instinctively stepped aside to let him pass.

_It'll all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home  
_

When the song finished the audience was frozen, wanting to cheer but not wanting to ruin the moment happening before them. Eventually, someone in the back called out "What are you doing here, Blaine?"

"Trying"

Sebastian jumped onstage, grabbed Blaine's hand and walked off, not stopping until they were in the room he had been in earlier. "What the hell were you thinking? You just sang in front of 200 of the most attention seeking people on the planet."

"I know"

"But you have social anxiety and can't do crowds"

"I know"

"It's all over the internet by now"

"I know"

"I love you"

"I kno…" Sebastian's lips were on Blaine's before he could finish the word. For the first time in months they were complete, both knowing they didn't leave what they felt for each other in Africa. If nothing else, the time apart had strengthened their bond.

When they finally came up for air, Sebastian pressed their foreheads together and asked "What's next, Blaine?"

"I say we go to Vegas and get really, really drunk."

"Yes, to Vegas. No, to getting drunk. Next time I marry you it's not going to be by accident."

* * *

Notes:

The Burn Festival is based on the Fyre Festival. If you haven't heard of it, watch the Netflix documentary because OMG! FYI, the influencers for Fyre didn't give the money back.

I used Google translate Swahili

_Home_: Bublé, Michael; Chang, Alan; Foster-Gillies, Amy 2005


End file.
